1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fitness equipment and more particularly to a stair-climber with an adjustable inclination angle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many people nowadays are too busy to engage in outdoor sports. Moreover, outdoor sports are weather-dependent. Therefore, to be free from the aforesaid time-related and weather-related restraints, sporty people often have a fitness device at home and use it at any time to promote their physical fitness.
To meet different users' needs, there are presently plenty of fitness devices with various functions for users to choose from, such as treadmills, steppers, elliptical trainers, and stair-climbers. Take a stair-climber as an example, it enables a user to simulate climbing steps through cyclical movement of the steps so as to build muscle and boost cardiopulmonary performance. However, the climbing slopes of conventional stair-climbers are usually invariable and thus unadjustable, thereby not meeting users' workout needs. As a result, the users benefit little from conventional stair-climbers in terms of physical fitness enhancement.